nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah HotPocket
Hannah Hotpocket is role played by Viviana and is the first daughter of Nancy Landgraab, and is the eldest sister of Carmella Corset and Jupiter Adams Personality Hannah has an extremely bubbly personality and seductive nature. She also has a way with words (and her mouth). She's 5% Latina and won't let you forget it and just like her sister Carmella Corset, she has a love for men. Especially men with large pockets and big... hearts. Hannah is Dyslexic which is probably the reason why she had failed the third grade. Also having a short temper, so if you get her mad she will "go off on a hoe" and Hannah also does drugs, such as crack. In the past an ex boyfriend tried to make her go to rehab, but she said no because she didn’t have the time and her daddy thought she was fine. She used to have a pig son named Maffew that unfortunately passed away before she came to Los Santos. Hannah also loves to wear close to nothing, and shake her alleged ass'. '' Her favorite exercise is using a shake weight,' usually in public to show men how good she is at it. Hannah had never gotten her driving license which often ends with her in near car accidents. She is can be a bit naive like her younger sister, Carmella, sometimes getting caught up in dangerous situations because of this. She is passionate in what she believes in and isn't afraid to let it be known- such as her mission on saving the turtles. Background Information Back in her old city, she graduated her high school and had been living a pretty laid-back lifestyle. She often had thoughts of going into a nursing school, thus getting her EMT training, but decided not to pursue the idea; finding that it was too much for her. She liked the idea of getting involved in psychology during university in order to become a therapist, though ultimately she was unsure of what to do. She instead came to Los Santos with her sister [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Carmella_Corset Carmella] and became a Professional Cuddler; ''regularly posting ads in the yellow pages. Her Father is also the inventor of HotPockets; who she disowned. -Hannah as recently had a revelation about global warming and plastic straws, she is currently on a mission to save the turtles and has an extreme hate for plastic straws. Relationships Carmella Corset She is Hannah's younger sister, Carmella and her since childhood grew up close and have each others back. They have an adopted sister named Jupiter who they reunited with in Los Santos after coming to the city. Freya Manning They met through '''Freya's' husband [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Wang_Chang Mr. Wang Chang] who called in on Hannah's ad in the yellow pages and originally threatened to knife her at first out of jealously. Though, after having a meet up with her and Mr. Chang (where Hannah pulled out a strap for him) and during a Fight Match event, Freya seemed to be a little more friendlier towards Hannah. Gunn Seffora Hannah met Gunn at Zee's establishment and was soon hired under her and her partner temporarily to work as a Bottle Girl at the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club for a Drag Queen/King Party. Zee Mathers She met Zee at her diner during her first few days in town. Zee was training her after Hannah was hired at the time and Hannah seems a bit intimidated by her, however they keep in contact with each other and remain on friendly terms. Zee encourages and cares for Hannah, they're former co-workers at Vanilla and sometimes checks on Hannah. Jupiter Adams Jupiter is Hannah's adopted baby sister, she isn't really as close to her as her younger sister Carmella, but they are on friendly terms. Hannah and Carmella reunited with her in Los Santos. Jupiter had gotten them into trouble with [[Al Saab|'Al' Saab]] when she stole his vehicle (she quickly abandoned it due to the fuel being low and went to lay low.). Bryce Miller Hannah is the first sister he had met, Bryce called her after she placed up one of her many ads involving her cuddling service and he asked to meet up at the pier. After meeting up, he wanted to skip the free trial and go straight to the premium; taking her out on their first date to his yacht to impress her. This is where they performed the infamous Titanic Pose at the edge of the boat. After accidentally falling into the ocean, they swam back to land. Bryce began to tell Hannah how his family were nudists, and offered to take Hannah up to where they could visit his Uncle Jack-- which Hannah refused. They were then in a car wreck on their way back down which ended with Bryce being injured and had to go to the hospital. They reunited at the Comedy Club where Hannah was suppose to meet up with Herbert The Pervert (to return his hemorrhoid cream she stole) and started their second date. When he performed, he pretended to pass out to receive mouth to mouth from Hannah, which failed hilariously due to Herbert taking over to do CPR for him. Leaving the club, they ended up in another car accident and the date ended after they left the hospital. They have an on and off relationship: it's complicated Nancy Landgraab Carmella, Jupiter, and Hannah's mother, the one who bestowed upon them her wisdom and raised them to become who they are today. Nancy recently came to Los Santos to be reunited with her children again. Hannah and her have a little bit of a love/hate mother-daughter relationship, mostly love than hate, and Nancy was said by Hannah to be the cause of her developing Dyslexia after dropping her on her head as a baby. Freya's Knife A knife was given to Hannah by Freya as a gift during a Fight Match event, although it was soon stolen from her due to a series of very unfortunate events involving [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Saab Al Saab] and his stolen car. Working for Gunn She was hired to work as a BottleGirl temporally for Gunn at the Vanilla Unicorn, but it was cancelled. The Stolen Vehicle It begun when Jupiter, Carmella and Hannah met up for a night out, Hannah placed her usual ad on the yellow pages for cuddling for her and her sisters' business. It was then they were called up soon after by a mysterious man by the name of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Saab Al Saab], who wanted to meet up with them, because he was feeling lonely. Hannah accidentally gave him the wrong address at the start. Eventually, he called them back to meet up at a proper location, not long after greeting they got into Saab's vehicle to head off to a location where he proceeds to leave his car to go make a call. The sisters were suspicious about this and were having doubts about waiting for him. Thus, Jupiter wired his car and they drove off, leaving him behind to call for his friend [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez Nino Chavez] to come pick him up. They were then briefly chased by Nino as Saab was making threats towards them over Hannah's phone to return his car back to him-- which Jupiter refused unless he let them perform a... sexual favor and, most importantly, gave them their money. They soon came to an agreement to meet up for their payment and Jupiter hid with Saab's car while Carmella and Hannah dealt with talking to him-- which he then shows up with the cops about his stolen car. They went to go find it along with Jupiter who refused to leave the car, believing he wanted to take advantage of Hannah, and ended up driving away with it and escaping the cops. (''This, however, made the situation ''worse) '' Hannah and '''Carmella' were eventually let go as they walked to a clothing shop. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last Hannah had seen of them. After Carmella left, her sister was contacted by another mysterious man for her cuddling service ad. She didn't think much about it, figuring that it was just another customer, so she left to go meet up with him on a boat in the middle of the ocean. This turned out to be a set up planned by Saab to teach her and her sisters a lesson from messing with them, even if Hannah had no idea what he was talking about as she was just trying to do her job and didn't think Jupiter would run off with the car. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would be in this situation right now. Nino had convinced Saab into letting her go and preventing any violence from happening as he believed she was innocent. Hannah told them that she will talk to Jupiter about the car when she sees her again and 'Nino '''gives their contact number to her and he asked her to keep in touch if she hears any word from '''Jupiter; w'ho seem to be laying low for now. Category:Female